Five Nights at Meiko's
by Finitewo
Summary: "YOU WILL ALL DIE!" That's what Mayu thought when she killed Len, Luka, Rin, Miku, Meiko, Anon, Kanon and all of the other people who fit the animatronics. Everything goes too fast for Gakupo. Bringing weapons to survive the nights, souls in the animatronics, people killed, a girl going after him to kill him because he knows too much, and many more things to worry about.
1. Author

The first few chapters are are about how the animatronics came. Skip to the sixth chapter if you don't want to read some dark/sad chapters. At least find out how they die at the end of the named the restaurant Meiko Sakine's Pizzeria instead of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Be warned, some die very brutal deaths. (people with brutal deaths: Len and Luka) We don't hate Mayu she just fits the role (she has a freaking axe). This story will cover all FNAF games, Sister Location, custom nights, and 20/20 mode. Don't hate the fact we made some vocaloids and utau other animatronics.(they seemed to fit the part)

And someone is helping me, SHOUT OUT TO FINITEWO, thanks for the help (please follow). We're too lazy to put some of the reasons why Mayu killed all of the people or some reasons are really stupid and dumb, sorry (not sorry). Tell us if you don't like some of the reasons, for now she's just a yandere who kills people,sorry about that too.(I'm sorry for that.) Mayu is a yandere for Len. We're too lazy to make a different tour guide, so we made it phone guy the story. Luna recorded a message for Gackpo ahead of time when she didn't know him, sorry. We're too lazy to make different POVs, so we make them together (so they say things at the same time? IDK) Kaito likes Miku. They're in North America, in the U.S. And enjoy the story!


	2. Prologue

Hi! Mayu is a yandere killer. Gakupo is a scared grown man. Luna is his best friend. Miku is girl who drowned. The Kagamines are very close twins. Kaito is a dead man. Teto is a 8 year old who was choked to death. Neru, Haku, Anon, Kanon, Tei, VFlower, and many more were victims of Mayu. I hope you won't think to much about it...

this is rated T for obvious reasons. murder.

i ran out of room in the summary.


	3. My Sister's Gone Missing

**I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

 **My Sister's Gone Missing**

 **Len**

Rin's been missing for a few days now. She never returned after her shift at Meiko Sakine's. She had left earlier that day for her shift. At first I thought that she had gone to stay over at Miku's, as her place is closer than ours.

I called her the day after then Rin didn't show. Miku said that Rin didn't stop by. I also checked with Kaito. She wasn't there either. We decided to hang up 'missing' posters made of cardboard. Our dad works to help make those cardboard cutouts of people.

We eventually tried to go find her ourselves. the first place we checked still scares me.

"Hey, m-maybe we could… um, go check the old factory. S-she could be over there." I said. I didn't want to go back there. The place was where… Rook happened.

After we checked there we checked other places that she might have gone to. We walked around the town to see if she was anywhere there.

"Hey, Len." Kaito said. "Miku and I were wanting to go to the beach for a little while."

"Oh, you can go if you want." I said disheartened. I didn't want to stop until I found Rin again. I was starting to think that they were giving up on me.

"We're not getting bored Len. We'll still help you. Besides, Mayu said she wanted to spend time with you so just let her." Miku said. I gave him a weak smile. At least they'll still help me.

I thought of Mayu. She was really, _really_ in love with me. Rin hated Mayu, she was always trying to be my girlfriend and honestly, I wasn't interested.

"Len!" a familiar voice called in a singsong voice. It was Mayu.

"I heard that Rin went missing. I'd be happy to help you look for her!" Mayu chriped. She seemed oddly cheerful for someone who was wanting to find a missing person.

"Yeah, Miku and I are going to the beach. Bye Len!" Kaito said and ran off.

"Kaito, wait!" I called.

"Um… see ya later Len." Miku said and left me alone with Mayu.

 **Rin**

I was staying after hours to help clean up and turn off all of the appliances. A girl about my age came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Mayu, the new manager." she said. "Can you stay a little longer. I need you to guard the animatronics while I go and power them down and sort out the security guard's office. It's their first night here and I don't want them to have to spend the night cleaning up the place."

"Oh, ok." I said and watched Mayu go backstage. She appeared a few seconds later and headed towards me.

"Hey, can you come back here?" Mayu asked. "I need a little help."

"Sure." I stepped up and pushed the curtains out of the way. Mayu was standing next to the Rin animatronic.

The creator of the animatronics, Kiyoteru Hiyama, decided to model them after people. I just happened to be one of them along with my twin, Len, Miku and Kaito.

"Can you help me with turning the Rin off?" she asked.

I poked my head into the open back of the animatronic.

"You're not going to get in the way. I'm going to get Len." Mayu said. I was shoved into the wires and metal. I didn't feel anything after that.

 **Mayu**

She's finally dead. She was getting in the way of my Lenny. Now I'll finally be able to have him. I'm coming Len Len.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **The new and improved version of this chapter as well as this story. This was on That Shizaya Fan's account.**

 **Mayu's creepy**

 **Bai.**


	4. The Deep End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

 **The Deep End**

 **Miku**

"Len… I don't think… I don't think Rin's here." Kaito said, putting his hand on his shoulder. I remember this place like it was yesterday. Rin and I always used to love hanging out here. Well, until Len got kidnapped by Rook. Rin and I had to borrow her mom's road roller so we could save him.

Len was clinging on to my arm and was scared out of his mind. Well, it was his idea to come here and look for Rin. He should have known he'd be scared.

"W-we haven't l-looked everywhere. S-she could be here." Len stammered. I feel really bad for him. When he got kidnapped by Rook, he never wanted to see this place again. "Len, Kaito's right. Rin wouldn't come here after Rook kidnapped you." I tried to reason with him.

"Rin… Rin wouldn't just leave me. She wouldn't just leave me alone by myself." Len said and started to cry.

"We'll find her Len. No matter what it takes." Kaito said and hugged him. I would totally ship them right now, but I decided to keep my mouth shut. Len squeezed my arm harder and joined in with the hug.

We walked out of there and when we were far away, he let go of my arm.

"Hey, Len." Kaito said. "Miku and I were wanting to go to the beach for a little while."

"Oh, you can go if you want." Len said with a sad tone in his voice.

"We're not getting bored Len. We'll still help you. Besides, Mayu said she wanted to spend time with you so just let her." I said, knowing that Mayu was probably running up to us.

"Len!" Yep, Mayu's here. "I heard that Rin went missing. I'd be happy to help you look for her!" Mayu said getting closer to Len.

"Yeah, Miku and I are going to the beach. Bye Len!" Kaito said and ran off. He probably just didn't want to be near Mayu.

"Kaito wait!" Len called for him but he was already gone. "Um… see ya later Len." And I ran off too.

* * *

"Hey Kaito!" I waved to him us he came walking to me. Our town has its own beach. "Hey, ready for some sunshine?" Kaito said, and smiled. "Yep! I got towels and some other beach stuff." I said.

I sounded cheerful, but I felt sad inside. Rin and I used to love going to the beach and pranking the boys with a hole under their towels and throwing water on them when they were sleeping. " _Rin, where are you_?" I thought.

After like a thirteen or fifteen minutes, Kaito fell asleep in the sand. I was about to get some water and splash him in the face just like old times, until someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey Miku!" the person said in a sing songy voice. I turned around to see Mayu. Kinda surprised she walked away from Len. "H-hey Mayu." I forced myself to smile. She's just so creepy.

By now, Kaito, Mayu, and I were only out of eyesight over the other people. "Now you'll see what happens to people who go near my Len!" she said creepily. "What, wait are-!" I screamed and tried to get up from where I was sitting. Mayu grabbed my arm and pulled to the water.

"Kaito! Help!" I screamed for him and I saw him wake up.

"M-Miku! Mayu stop!" I heard from him.

"Too late~! Now my Len Len is mine~!" Mayu said in her sing songy voice. Before Kaito got to me, I blacked out.

 **Kaito**

"Kaito! Help" I woke up from my nap, in sand apparently. What I saw broke my heart into a million pieces.

"M-Miku! Mayu stop" I stood from my spot. I realized the three of us were only in eyesight.

"Too late~! Now my Len Len is mine~!" Mayu said in her sing songy voice. I ran to them. By the time I was over to them, Miku's eyes were shut and she stopped moving. I felt tears run out of my eyes.

"H-how could you?! She was my best friend!" I screamed at Mayu.

"You better keep this between us for I'll stab you in the throat. Got it?" Mayu said and held a knife to my throat.

"G-got it." I muttered.

"Good~! I'm off to see my Len Len~! Bye Kaito~! I hope you rot in h*ll~!" Mayu said and skipped off. ' _Rot in h*ll? Well she hates my guts._ ' I looked back at Miku. I don't know what to do. I guess I should just leave her here. But that's really bad and I can't tell anyone or Mayu will kill me. I guess I'll just have to leave her here. Bye Miku. Rest in peace.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Ok, this is the new and improved version of this chapter! I need to make it again 'cause the last one sucked. Well, this is That Shizaya Fan (Or Akari Chiyako, call me whatever you want), signing off. Have fun with it! One more thing:** **Creepy Mayu**


	5. Hooked

**I don't own vocaloid. A gruesome death is in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Hooked**

 **Luka**

I didn't eat earlier and now I regret it. The closest place is Meiko Sakine's Pizzeria. I don't like the place and it creeps me out. Why did I even agree to let the man who made the animatronics to base one off of me. But I went in anyway.

The inside was really loud and there are kids running around. I wonder why the restaurant looks so old fashioned and why kids love this place. I order a pepperoni pizza and waited. I decide listen to the music the animatronics are singing.

The Miku animatronic starts singing a song that is really annoying and repetitive. I remember it being called Francium.

[insert Francium here] (go look it up)

When I noticed my pizza had arrived it had been sitting there for a while and had cooled off. When I finished all of the kids had left and I was the only customer there. The workers were sweeping the floor, washing the tables, and stacking the chairs on the tables. I went over to the animatronics so I could get a better look.

"They all look really life-like." I said aloud.

I decided to go over to Pirate's Cove and look at the animatronic that looked like me.

"Wow they did a good job." I stated.

"Oh did they base Luka off of you?" a worker asked.

"Yes. And it's kinda scary since it looks so like me." I said.

"Well you should probably go. We're about to close." they said.

I stood there looking at the animatronic then it started moving it's arm. It pulled back then shot forward.

 **(Warning this is violent)** It stabbed me in the heart. Then it did it 2 more times. I sunk to my knees and tried to stop the bleeding. One of the workers rushed over but they were too late. I blacked out.

 **Mayu**

I finally killed Luka. It's her fault for asking Len to babysit her little sister Teto. **[1]** I had tampered with the animatronic so that it would stab her.

"Sir. You can go. I'll take care of this woman." I said.

"Ok, miss." he said then went to leave.

Once I made sure nobody was around, I took her and put her in the animatronic.

* * *

 **[1]** yes, Luka and Teto are siblings


End file.
